


Always There

by NotSteve



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Amelia's father shows up uninvited to share some unexpected news.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Always There

Amelia glanced quickly up at the grandfather clock and realized how late it had gotten. Delbert was due back with the children any minute. She suspected he would have some slight irritation at her uninvited guest, but she herself had little to no warning about his visit either.

The original Captain Smollett, Amelia’s father, Alexander, spent many years sailing the galaxy in his own ship, a real beauty called the Hispaniola. He chose to retire upon the death of his wife, Amelia’s own mother, though over the years, he still manages to find an adventure.

Earlier that afternoon, Amelia’s father had shown up out of the blue on her own ship. It took her by such a surprise, she dropped everything, rushed him home and made them both a nice cup of tea, in fear he might have devastating news to share with her. However, the news he had to share with her was quite the opposite, in fact.

“I won’t bore you with the politics of South Tovie,” said her father, “but I will share with you that there is a lovely little tavern by the border. Owned by an honorable old man with the name—oh, it was something eccentric. I’m sure it will come to me when I’m fast asleep on the other side of the galaxy.”

“Yes, yes, papa,” said Amelia. She sipped her tea. “But what about this woman you wish to marry? Where does she come in all this... nonsense?”

“ _Nonsense?_ ” said her father, offended. “My trip to Tovie is merely leading up to my encounter.”

“Well, get on with it then.” She always hated listening to her father’s stories, for he always included information that was not relevant to the plot.

“As I was saying… After we left the tavern—I’ll think of the man’s name eventually—we went up to the space port some days later. I see you’re pressed for time, so I will skip to the part where I meet dear Ulma.”

“Thank you.”

“After I discovered my money had, in fact, been stolen, a kind woman, who was talking with police about her own misfortune, offered to buy me lunch.”

“You were robbed?”

“Yes, but enough about that,” he said, brushing it off. “We went to lunch and, seeing as I was unable to leave Tovie, she kindly offered to share her quarters. It was small but very comfortable—reminded me of my old sailing days.”

“How did you get off the planet without any money?”

“Oh, I eventually had Victor send me enough to get back home. Of course, I was in no rush leaving after meeting Ulma.”

“But where were your friends? I was under the impression you had visited Tovie with a group of your old crew.”

“Who do you think robbed me?” he said. “It was a whole setup.”

Amelia sighed, suddenly realizing just how long her day had been, as she heard the front door open.

“Amelia?” called out Delbert, confusion in his voice.

“In here, darling,” she said, rubbing her temple.

She heard her children’s rubber boots squeak on the hallway floor as they made their way into the dining area to greet her. Delbert entered with a look of concern, for she had called him that morning informing him that she would be working late that night. Upon seeing his father-in-law, he nodded in understanding with a slight frown forming on his face. Noticing his slight irritation, she gave him an apologetic look.

“Grandfather!” exclaimed Jib, her arms open to greet him.

Captain Smollett gathered all four of his grandchildren and lifted them up onto his lap. He gave his granddaughters sweet kisses on their cheeks and attempted to shake hands with his grandson, Sunny. Being that he was only five, he did not give his grandfather a proper handshake. His grandfather simply laughed it off and tussled his hair. Amelia was surprised to see Sunny not be scolded for it; back when she was younger, her older brother Victor was lectured almost daily on the importance of being a proper gentleman, a strictness he took to teaching his own son.

“Why are you here, Captain?” asked Matey, Amelia and Delbert’s oldest and the one who looked most like Amelia.

“To see you lot, of course,” said Captain Smollett, laughing.

“We missed you,” said Tillie, hugging him tightly. Tillie was their youngest daughter; unlike her other siblings, Tillie had blonde hair and she closely resembled Amelia’s late mother, Elaine Smollett.

“Yes, yes,” said Delbert behind them. There was a slight anger in his tone, but he smiled to conceal it. “Isn’t it nice to see grandfather again. Uninvited… again.”

Either choosing to ignore him or paying no attention to him at all, Amelia’s father reached in his back pocket. “I’ve got something here for you all,” he said, pulling out four golden coins.

“Wow!” said Sunny, examining his coin carefully.

“Aw, it’s only chocolate,” said Matey as she watched Tillie unwrap hers.

“The best chocolate in Tovie,” explained their grandfather.

Each of the four grandchildren exclaimed their thanks before leaving to go play.

“No sweets before supper,” reminded Amelia, but they were too far gone by then.

Captain Smollett reached for his pipe and made to light it.

“Oh... please don’t smoke that in here,” said Delbert.

“Delbert, old man, congratulate me,” said Captain Smollett, placing the now lit pipe in his mouth, “I’m getting married.”

“So soon?” He turned to his wife to find the proper reaction to the older feline’s sudden news. Amelia frowned at him. “I mean... congratulations. I’ll—I’ll go get some Champaign. You’re staying for dinner, are you?”

“That all sounds lovely, but I have a ship to get back to,” he said, standing.

“You will keep me updated, won’t you,” said Amelia. “I would like to meet the woman you wish to marry.”

“Of course!” he said as if it were an absurd thought. He held the pipe in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Amelia, darling, I’ll call you when I’ve settled in.”

Amelia smiled faintly, then called to her children to say goodbye to him.

It was Sunny who skipped into the room first, followed by his three sisters.

“Goodbye!” they said to him cheerfully as he pulled them into a big hug.

When her father left and the children had gone off to play again, Delbert and Amelia stood in silence before Amelia began cleaning up. Delbert observed his wife carefully as she gathered the tea cups and placed them on the tray, wondering what he might say to help her feel better.

She rubbed her forehead softly and placed a loose strand of her hair back in place. “Any plans for dinner, love?” she asked, not looking up from the tray.

“I was thinking about taking the children to the inn.”

“That’ll be fine.”

“I can make something here, if you’d like.”

“No, no, it’ll be good for the children to get out,” said Amelia, picking up the tray. “I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind. I’ve been battling this blasted headache since lunch.”

Delbert followed her into the kitchen. “Are you all right, Amelia.”

“I’ve simply had the most tiring day, Delbert,” she confessed. He looked at her with concern, but she smiled and placed a firm kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry, darling. Nothing two aspirins and a good night’s rest can’t fix.”


End file.
